A Hate Born From Love
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Alice was the storybook princess-polite, lovable, beautiful and kind…On the outside, at least. This rich girl has a major secret. She's not exactly female. Or herself. The real Alice eloped with a guy in secret. So her little brother, Alex was forced to take her spot as a female student at Ouran. And with that comes the chore of being the fiance of a certain "shadow king" (SLASH!)
1. I Hate Kyoya Ootori

**Alice was the storybook princess-polite, lovable, beautiful and kind…On the outside, at least. This rich girl has a major 's not exactly female. Or herself. The real Alice eloped with a guy, yada, yada. So her little brother, Alex was forced to take her spot as a female student at Ouran. And with that comes the chore of being the fiance of a certain "shadow king" (SLASH!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>No matter what, it's nice to know that one thing will never change. I hate Kyoya Ootori. I always have. I always will. It's the one constant in my life, the one thing that makes me smile. And now, as I took on the identity of my sister, I had to pretend to care for him.<p>

Sickening.

"Young mast-I mean, my lady," The butler corrected himself as I glared at him, "your ride is ready." I nodded at him, his cue to leave, and he rushed out like his life depended on it. I think that the servants knew where the stood with me. I was their superior and they were my pawns. I'd feel nothing if I let them go, sacrificing them without a single shred of concern.

They call me cruel, calculating, and heartless.

They are wrong, of course. I do have emotions. It's just that I only have time to bother with one;my hate for Kyoya, my childhood friend and my sister's fiance. Actually, former fiance, seeing as she eloped not a week ago. She only told her plan to her favorite maid, not caring what her disappearing act would do to the rest of us.

To my parents, it was an act of rebellion, causing them more trouble than they'd like. To the staff, it was frightening. They were left only with me, the one who didn't care. The one who saw them as mere ants, their emotions meaning nothing. To me...it was pure hell.

She and I were far from twins. She was a second year at Ouran and I was a dropout. I'd quit school in my first year and brought shame to my family. I assumed that with what Alice did, they'd quickly disown her and get it over with. But no, she was the only one who wasn't a failure in their eyes. They couldn't just let go of her. And so, they devised a plan. One I didn't _want _to go along with. But in my family, you just don't get to argue.

If all my personal reasons weren't reason enough for me to hate the Ootori family, there was also the way his father would keep close tabs on our family. They thought that our personal business was theirs to play with. They dealt in the medical field so I wouldn't have any problem if they were collecting our information for medical study or use but this was far from that.

It was for amusement.

I looked down at my body, grimacing. Yellow. I hate yellow. And the skirt of this thing? Ughh, I think I might be sick. I wasn't a girl but even if I was, I think I'd still hate it. I tugged at the red bow around my neck and frowned at the stuffing in the from on my dress. Being a girl must be hell. I grabbed my bag, forgetting about my new, fake nails and cursed when they actually cut into my palm.

"How do they even manage...?" I wondered, a bit pissed as I walked out of the room, hating the sound of my shoes. And the clothes weren't even the worst of it. I had to act like my sister, which meant I had to go to the club she frequented. It could be worse though, since it was a music club. I mean, it WAS in the third music room after all. What else would it be?

* * *

><p><strong>Short but it's the first chapter, so, you know, review?<strong>

**Please? :)**


	2. Crybaby

**Alice was the storybook princess-polite, lovable, beautiful and kind…On the outside, at least. This rich girl has a major problem. She's not exactly female. Or herself. The real Alice eloped with a guy, yada, yada. So her little brother, Alex was forced to take her spot as a female student at Ouran. And with that comes the chore of being the fiance of a certain "shadow king" (SLASH!)**

**Possible OOCness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>Our car pulled up at the school with loads of time to spare so I decided to go ahead and find this "third music room". People smiled at me, greeting me as I passed by and I ignored them out of habit. For that I got odd looks and whispers.<p>

_Crap, _I thought to myself, _I forgot I was supposed to be acting like Alice now! _

A girl with long hair and a giant hair bow asked me, "Alice-chan? You okay?" I recognized her immediately. Renge from France. An otaku. In love with Haruhi Fujioka, a first year "commoner", here on a academic scholarship, also female. A fangirl with the same hobbies as my sister.

In short? INSANE.

"Eh, um..." _Dammit, my voice wasn't high enough. _"I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a bit ill today. I think I'm going to go to the music room to relax." She blinked a few times before grinning, full of energy. She winked and I resisted the urge to puke.

"Ah, I see!" Her eyes shone with some short of understanding. "Have fun, then! But with who?" She asked, her grin growing. "Kyoya, maybe?" I froze as a cold feeling filled my heart. My fingers curled up into fists, once again cutting into my palm. Even the mention of his name was enough to send me into a fit.

"Now, Renge-chan," I tried to say as warmly as I could, "why would you assume that?" I still sounded cold, frigid, even.

"Well..." She didn't seem to mind my tone of voice, "You two are properly engaged and all. Even though you say you don't see him that way. So if you two are going to get married, you'd want to make sure he doesn't find someone else, right?" I glared at her and she shut up.

"I will NEVER marry that bastard." I hissed. "And I will never love him!" Her eyes widened and I realized that I had dropped my shabby act. I swallowed my hate down again, replying politely and nicely, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I lost myself for a moment."

"It's because of Alex, right? Because you care too much for Alex to make a move on Kyoya?" She asked, almost sadly, escorting me on my way to the club. "I know you love your brother but you gotta face how you feel, Alice! I know he was your first love so you should take any chance you get."

"Like you know anything! About Kyoya or how I feel...You don't have any idea!" God, I suck at acting. My real self wouldn't stop emerging.

"Alice?"

"I hate Kyoya! I always have! He's a jerk, always, always, always...!" I grit my teeth and stormed away from her and went up the stair, people avoiding me. Before I knew it, I was at the door. My hand touched the handle but before I could open the door, it swung open on its own.

"Wait, mommy!" A boy's voice called. "Don't kill me and leave our darling Haruhi without a Daddy!" I watched as a blond boy backed away from a boy with dark hair and an even darker aura swirling around him.

"I don't recall ever giving birth." I knew that voice. It invaded my dreams, my thoughts, and was the one voice I hated more than any in the universe.

"Kyoya..." I whispered. My heart felt heavier from just seeing him. But then the red hot rage poured into me, mixed with the ice cold feeling of fear and emotional pain, along with one feeling I'd never admit to having for the guy.

"Eh, Alicehime-chan!" I heard a cute voice say and I looked to see an adorable boy with big chocolate colored eyes looking up at me. _How cute..Must...not...hug... _Before I knew it, I had scooped the boy into my arms, hugging him, giggling.

"How are you so cute?!" I asked when I finally let go. "It should be outlawed, illegal!" I couldn't help myself. I loved all things cute, a huge difference between myself and my sister. When I noticed the odd stares I was getting I sighed. At least Kyoya didn't know...right?

"Alice, you're acting a lot more like your brother today." He stated with a smirk, his black eyes focused on mine.

_Dammit! How did he even know about that?_

"Kyoya-kun, how nice to see you again today." I muttered through gritted teeth, forcing a smile. To my surprise he seemed to do the same when replying. Was there actually bad blood between him and my sister.

"Though it is hardly a pleasure I'd often indulge in, I'm happy to see your face and your smile..." He muttered even lower, "Poser."

"Demon." I replied, glad I could be free to hate him even like this.

"Crybaby."

_Oh, that was it. _I heard something inside of me snap.

"Call me a crybaby all you want but you know that the real softie here is you! You were the one crying when I went back to England, not me! You cried when I got beat up for coming out of the closet, not me! There are so many things wrong with you calling ME a crybaby, Kyoya Ootori, the boy who can't even keep his fiance from eloping with another man!"

A long pause, filled with silence, fell over the room while a uncharacteristically surprised Kyoya stared at me like he forgot how to blink, his eyes wide.

"Alex?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know crying Kyoya would be OOC but I like to think he has a vulnerable side too that he hides after some event that hurt him. And yes, Alex is gay, haha. Openly. So anyway...<strong>

**Review?**

**Please? :)**


	3. Mommy and Daddy?

**Alice was the storybook princess-polite, lovable, beautiful and kind…On the outside, at least. This rich girl has a major problem. She's not exactly female. Or herself. The real Alice eloped with a guy, yada, yada. So her little brother, Alex was forced to take her spot as a female student at Ouran. And with that comes the chore of being the fiance of a certain "shadow king" (SLASH!)**

**Possible OOCness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I pride myself on my taste in literature. And so, I choose my favorite books carefully. And among them are the Discworld novels, the works of a man named Terry Pratchett. In these books, there's a wizard named Rincewind (not a type of cheese). I bring him up know because, at this particular moment, I understand how he sometimes, if not often, feels.<p>

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!_

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said in my imitation of Alice's higher voice.

"Drop the act," Kyoya smirked, "Or do you want the whole world to know you biggest secret?" His surprise had quickly disappeared to be replaced by a amused expression that made me feel sick.

_My biggest secret? The hell? I don't have...Wait...Oh, god..._

My face almost burned with embarrassment but I pushed down the feeling to sound a bit more confident. "You wouldn't dare, Kyoya Ootori. It'd affect your reputation too."

"I could simply call it a childhood mistake. Asking the guy you'd grow up to _hate_ that...It's far more embarrassing to you than for myself. Or are you really that set on fulfilling the child hood promise to be my br-"

"Shut it!" I growled, taking of the wig as I kicked the door closed. My raven black hair was messy from forcing the blond wig over it. "Happy now, you demon among humans?"

"Not especially. Should I be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"You told me to drop the act, I obeyed. As you ordered." I was starting to get mad. I heard him softly chuckle.

"Wrong act." I growled as his eyes met mine and his smirk grew. "I mean the one where you pretend to hate my guts." My eyes widened and when he started to laugh again, I silently gagged at the sound.

"What makes you think that was an act?" I asked coldly. No matter what his reply was, he was wrong. I'd hated him for years. None of that was an act. It was a completely genuine hate.

"Because I know you. And your sister told me anyway." He opened a black folder and it was only then that I realized how many pairs of eyes were fixed on and following me.

There were a pair of ginger twins, standing so closer together that they could wrap their arm around the other's waist. Their amber colored eyes swept over my body, restraining their smile when their eyes lingered on my dress. "So, you're a crossdresser?" One asked.

"It's my first time seeing a male one!" The other one said grinning.

"It's not a habit. I mean, I can get dates fine without pretending to be a girl so this isn't my idea. So I don't consider myself a crossdresser. And I don't like being called one if you don't mind. It feels like you're stereotyping openly homosexual guys." I said coldly. "And no silly pawns should ever even be able to call me anything other than 'my prince'."

"Prince? Aren't you being a bit arrogant?" They said at the same time. Woah, creepy. Damn twin telepathy, I guess.

"Not at all, actually. Alex and Alice actually have royal blood in their veins." Kyoya told him, not even looking up from his notebook. "Decended from a distant relative to a queen. And the children of my father's former business partner. My childhood friends as well, I suppose."

"We're not friends."

"Ne, ne, are you the boy from the picture?" The cute boy with the big eyes asked and I gave him a puzzled look.

"Picture?" _What the hell is the adorable creature talking about?_ I thought, my eyes flickering to Kyoya who I realized was intensely staring intensely at me. No, not staring...

Examining me.

"I need a shower now..." I grumbled, my cheeks feeling warm but, hopefully, not turning pink. A large, warm hand patted my head gently and I looked up to see a tall, raven haired boy with short hair and an unreadable, almost expressionless face. He smiled gently and I found myself shocked. His smile was radient, beautiful and caring. And it was directed at someone he didn't even really know.

"Woah, what a nice guy...Almost like an angel..." I didn't realize I said it all out loud until the guy's cheeks started to flush with color, Kyoya's sinister aura returned, and I heard the twins start to laugh.

"Oh my god, this guy is awesome!"

"Did he just call Mori-senpai an angel?!"

"Alex...You are aware that almost everyone in this room, save yourself, is straight?" Kyoya said coldly.

"Almost?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking. To my surprise, he looked a bit bothered and avoided my eyes.

_No way._

"Mommy!" The taller blond, the one Kyoya had been furious with earlier, jumped to his feet. "How could you keep this kind of secret from Daddy?!" Kyoya's aura got darker and darker.

"Like I said, Tamaki," he spoke coldly, "I don't recall ever conceiving your spawn, ever being married to you, or ever giving birth."

_What the hell did I wander into?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just made that reference...If you don't get it, don't worry. I'll explain in the next chapter, or you can just message me.<strong>

**Review?**

**Please? :)**


	4. Superglue Them

**Alice was the storybook princess-polite, lovable, beautiful and kind…On the outside, at least. This rich girl has a major problem. She's not exactly female. Or herself. The real Alice eloped with a guy, yada, yada. So her little brother, Alex was forced to take her spot as a female student at Ouran. And with that comes the chore of being the fiance of a certain "shadow king" (SLASH!)**

**I know I was going to explain that reference so...**

discworld.*wikia.*com/wiki/Rincewind

**Just take out the asterisks.**

**Possible OOCness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what's up with that then?" I asked. "What's the mommy and daddy thing? So kinda game? That's...gross..." I grimaced as I imagined Kyoya as a mom. Then I imagined him in a relationship. A normal person with him...a soul stealing demon..."I need to burn my brain now..." I muttered.<p>

"No." Kyoya seemed almost horrified as me though it showed only in his voice. "He's just the club president and a...friend." He seemed to struggle with the last word and I was surprised to find myself fighting back a laugh. Unsuccessfully fighting it back, actually.

"I didn't know that demons had friends! Or idiot friends at that!" My laugh caught Kyoya by surprise more than anything it seemed. But once the surprise wore off he smiled and laughed with me.

"You're still calling me that? I thought you stopped that a long time ago, Alex." I hate the way my name sounds coming from his lips...

_I hate the way it affects me more than anything._

"Shut up, Kyoya Ootori." I growled, my laughter gone and dead.

"Fine..." He smirked. _Oh god he wouldn't... _"Alex Yagami. How's the whole serial killer thing going for you, Kira?" _That bastard really just went and..._

"I am so SICK of the Death Note jokes..." I grumbled. I hate my last name.

"Your last name is seriously Yagami?" One of the twins asked as the other died of laughter. My face started to burn and my nemesis' smirk grew as he pushed his glasses up, the lens catching the light so they shone.

"Eh...? Are you going to kill people, Alicehime-chan?!" My face was probably beet red and Kyoya didn't even try to hide his amusement at my distress.

"No, I swear, I'm not like Ligh-" My voice was coming out rushed and flustered but I was cut off by the larger blond, the idiot, Tamaki.

"Honey-senpai! You mustn't treat such a beautiful lady so! Especially a guest who's engaged to our beloved Mommy!" He tried to save their reputation in my eyes but that just made me think even less of them, him especially. "Princess, I am so sorry. These twins can be so horrible...I warmly welcome you to the Ouran Host Club." He handed me a rose and I rolled my eyes, gagging on the inside.

"My, my. what a gentleman!" I smiled, though it was obviously fake. "However...You're so, for lack of a better word, stupid." It was then that I saw the other boys in the room biting their bottom lips, shaking with laughter, adjusting their glasses with a smile, laughter in their eyes, or just looking at Tamaki with eyes that clearly said, "are you serious?". Except for that Mori guy. Total poker face.

"Huh?" Tamaki looked at me like I killed his hamster, shocked and devastated.

"Tell me...How can you possibly think I'm really a girl?" His face. PRICELESS. "I mean, those twins even said 'crossdresser'. I'm, clearly, male. A pretty hot male at that." I knew it sounded arrogant to say that but I didn't care cause I knew at least some people thought that about me. "And they've been referring to me with 'he', not she. How in the fires of hell could you still think I'm female?"

He stared at me, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he looked at me in utter disbelief and the twins roared with laughter.

"He really believed I was a girl..." I muttered, putting my wig back on and adjusting it so it was right. I chuckled as I saw Kyoya push his glasses up again. "You know, that doesn't make you look any smarter. If you want them to stay there, supper glue them." The laughter grew louder and I smirked as I opened the door, walking out without another word.

_Today...is a good day._

Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I just made that reference...If you don't get it, don't worry. <strong>

**Review?**

**Please? :)**


	5. Funny Little Cough

**Alice was the storybook princess-polite, lovable, beautiful and kind…On the outside, at least. This rich girl has a major problem. She's not exactly female. Or herself. The real Alice eloped with a guy, yada, yada. So her little brother, Alex was forced to take her spot as a female student at Ouran. And with that comes the chore of being the fiance of a certain "shadow king" (SLASH!)**

**Well, heads up, this won't follow the time line of the actual series. It will jump around a bit and I might change a lot. **

**Sorry if it bothers you. **

**Possible OOCness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was actually looking forward to class. I mean, what better time to sleep? You get a nap time and you get to show your teacher how much you just don't like their class. Yeah, I'm rude but when you're rich enough and distantly related to royalty you get to be rude. People will hate you for it but it's easier to deal when you're intentionally being the bad guy.<p>

Except, my sister, of course, disagreed. See, she might be beautiful but that sort of thing is only skin deep. She's rotten to the core. She's an otaku, which is okay, but she's also a fujoshi. She's...Well, for lack of a better definition, a creature that lives off of yaoi or BL and cannot be denied internet. And it could be 3d or 2d, she doesn't care. So she keeps trying to set me up with the person I hate. It doesn't seem to bother her that he's her fiance.

Or was, at least. I think the guy she ran off with is her husband now.

Anyway, my sister's actually pretty twisted. And loves money. She sees her position of power as a way to get more money. She does it so innocently that you don't realize you just got tricked until she's gone and you can't get your money back. You could say she's a young, rich, influential con artist.

As I relaxed in my seat, two girls came up to me, slight blushes in their cheeks. _Now what kinda scam is she running? _I thought as I greeted them with a charming smile. "Hello, ladies? How may I help you?"

"Um, are you still selling those candid photos of Kyoya-sama?"

That's when my face met my desk. They crashed together, painfully. The girls looked at me with concern as I groaned in pain. But then I heard a familiar chuckle from behind me.

_Oh, that bastard...I forgot he was in this class too._

"You okay?" The girls asked and I smiled, nodding. What a lie. I was actually dying to kill him. But I kept it all on the inside. "I'm a bit worried though..." One of them said to the other.

"Don't be. I'm fine. Honestly. I'm a bit more concerned with the cut on your finger. Are you okay?" I told her politely, actually a bit concerned.

"Eh? Thank you but it's okay. I got it when I tried to help a maid pick up a broken tea cup, yesterday!" She replied cheerfully. So she was the type to act kind to her servants. I wondered if people like that actually felt sorry for the poor people. Or do they do it to feel better about themselves?

"All the same," I smiled, unable to help myself from acting like this, "you should still be careful and keep it clean. You don't want it getting infected."

They nodded, happily, and their cheeks started to turn an even darker, rosy shade of red. "You know, Alice...If you were a part of the host club I'd go to request you even though you're a girl!"

"Yeah, you have this kind of...gentle, kind, and motherly air about you sometimes...And the way you're always looking after others...It's so sweet!" My face flushed a light pink and I smiled.

"Thanks...I guess." Laughing, I turned to look at Kyoya and turned back to the girls when he pretended to not be watching me. "But I don't really like the idea of a host club. I mean, even my own fiance is in this club. It makes him seem almost like a," I glanced to make sure he was listening, "womanizing, good for nothing jerk."

Fun fact, when that demon's surprised and mildly offended cause someone insulted him, he gets this weird cough. It doesn't happen often but when it does he can usual disguise it as clearing his throat or something.

But during homeroom, he actually had to go to the nurse because he couldn't stop.

I'm so proud of myself!

* * *

><p><strong>I just described myself. Or Alex did. Eh. <strong>

**"a creature that lives off of yaoi or BL." Should have added: "and cannot be denied internet without going crazy and attacking straight guys and forcing them to make babies together."**

**Perfect! *u* (Yes I know I have problems lol)**

**Review?**


	6. Puzzle

**Alice was the storybook princess-polite, lovable, beautiful and kind…On the outside, at least. This rich girl has a major problem. She's not exactly female. Or herself. The real Alice eloped with a guy, yada, yada. So her little brother, Alex was forced to take her spot as a female student at Ouran. And with that comes the chore of being the fiance of a certain "shadow king" (SLASH!)**

**Well, heads up, this won't follow the time line of the actual series. It will jump around a bit and I might change a lot. **

**Sorry if it bothers you. **

**Possible OOCness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>"I think they're foolish."<p>

"Miss Yagam-" I cut the teacher off with a radiant smile. He looked at me like he was surprised as I giggled and corrected him,

"Yagami is the name for a fictional serial killer with a slight god complex. I prefer my mother's surname, Fairbairn, if you don't mind, sir. I know you're new so you wouldn't already know that but I recommend you remember...That is, if you enjoy living in Japan. My dad does love to spoil his only daughter." I smiled more, reminding him of my identity. Or Alice's at least.

The Yagami family...Well, let's just say that the Ootori family is lucky to be an old family friend. We could put them out of business anytime we like. We have a lot of control, not here, but overseas in America and Britain, my mother's homeland. Mine too, actually. We can have people, hmm,_sent away, _anytime we want, for any reason we want.

Rich brat privileges. God, I hate it.

Don't get me wrong, being rich has its major perks. But it's not as great as you probably think. I'd rather know actual struggle in my life. Being like this...it's too soft, comfy, sheltered and unfair. We don't deserve this...myself least of all.

"Then, miss Fairbairn, why would you say these two are foolish?"

"Romeo and Juliet? We read this in 5th grade. Please, it's silly. Well written, sorta, but the characters are fools. How old are they? Fifteen? And they think that if you make eye contact with somebody, flirt with them and proceed to make out with them, you've found love with them? Much less, true love? Please educate those children. You need to actually know somebody to love them. Romeo and Juliet didn't have that. Besides, wasn't Romeo, at the very start, lamenting over being rejected by Rosaline? Who, I'm assuming, realized how stalkerish Romeo was and became a woman of faith, a nun, to escape from him? Honestly," I paused to breathe, "it's ridiculous."

"You make a lot of good points, Alice," Kyoya replied though I hadn't been talking to him, "but think of the times this piece was written. There was a great amount of disease and such going around, killing many. You don't really have much hope of finding true love in those kind of times so is it so odd that they'd cling to the closest thing they could find?"

"True, but," I almost smiled, "they didn't have anything close! They didn't even know each other that well! And then he goes to see her after darkness falls, without any initation, and starts talking, saying how he loves this girl he just freaking met that somehow doesn't seem stalkerish? And what happened to all his feelings for Rosaline? If he could forget her that easy, it's not love. And to kill himself for a girl...What a fool. Besides, love...isn't that great. It hurts more than anything when you get your heart crushed...If he could move on from Rosaline to Juliet so quickly and not hurt so badly that he just wanted to disappear then I personally don't think it could have been love."

Kyoya smiled, a real smile, though it was almost surprisingly sad. He whispered something but I couldn't hear him. Then the blond idiot decided to talk.

"But their star-crossed love is legendary! Separated by fate and family, it lived on! How can you deny that it was pure and true?!" He objected, eyes full of tears, being completely over dramatic. "They had a greater love than anyone else in the known uni-"

"Shut up, Tamaki." Kyoya and I said at the same time and when our eyes met, both of us mildly surprised, something almost impossible happened.

We smiled at each other like in the old days, when we were just children.

Maybe things haven't changed that much, honestly. We're still the same people. Nothing really changed except our bodies and our feelings. But something still separated the two of us, making us bitter enemies to the end.

"Hate's much too powerful to be killed by love anyway. We're not living in a fairy tale." I told Tamaki and Kyoya's next words nagged at me, like they meant more to me than I knew and I couldn't figure it out. It was like a puzzle, waiting for me to solve it but I couldn't because half the pieces were gone.

"All love can do to hate...is give birth to it."

_Why did those words mean anything to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor slightly OOC Kyoya...WHAT DID HE WHISPER?! Sorry. I'll say in next chapter. I know the Romeo and Juliet thing was probably annoying but I'm going to use it later too so...<strong>

**Next time, Alex sees the host club in business, ends up owing Kyoya and sees a *gasps* sleepy Mori! More death note jokes to come, sorry, it's just how it is. I'm me and that means crappy jokes and crappy chapters.**

**Review?**


	7. Almost Hate Her

**Alice was the storybook princess-polite, lovable, beautiful and kind…On the outside, at least. This rich girl has a major problem. She's not exactly female. Or herself. The real Alice eloped with a guy, yada, yada. So her little brother, Alex was forced to take her spot as a female student at Ouran. And with that comes the chore of being the fiance of a certain "shadow king" (SLASH!)**

**Well, heads up, this won't follow the time line of the actual series. It will jump around a bit and I might change a lot. **

**Sorry if it bothers you. **

**Possible, no, definite OOCness. But the sleepy Mori thing is actually cannon so... *throws up rainboe colored cookies instead of confetti***

**Oh, I don't think I mentioned this before, and it seems pretty obvious to me, but this is a boy/boy romance. Light yaoi but, you know, s****hounen-ai so if gayness bothers you I think you need to find an escape route...and quick.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>After class, I just wanted to go home. Kyoya Ootori and I debated over almost every single subject. Even Math. Don't ask me how, but we did. I was worn out in so many ways and I just wanted to be in my comfy bed where there's no such thing as "Kyoya". It's a magical land and if I were presented with a choice,I would never leave it.<p>

I'd stick to my bed like a fly to flypaper.

Or a fangirl to her computer.

It's my happy place, where nothing is ever as depressing as real life where the person I hate does exist. When I'm there I'm...well, me. It's a place where I am actually free. It's where I go when I sketch and paint but because of Alice's rep as a bad artist, I don't get to do that here.

I'm starting to hate my sister

But, just as I was taking out my phone to call my driver, I was attacked. Well, I say attacked, but it was more like swarmed by girls, some first years, some third years as well, and some from my own, I mean, my sister's class. Among them, one girl stood out. My sister's french best friend. Actually, I think she was one of the ones launching the assault.

"Renge...?" I said hopefully, thinking she'd control the others. She replied with a maniacal

"Alice!" Renge yelled, "let's go to the Host Club together!" Before I could protest or form a coherent thought, I was dragged away with no hopes of going home as I had planned.

_Did she just say what I think she said?_ I thought in a panic as the carried me away, assuming that I wanted to go with them in the first place. _No, no, no, no..._I thought on repeat as they opened the door, a blizzard of rose petals hitting me in the face. _Seriously, why did they throw petals? Are they flower girls at somebody's wedding?_ As I thought in annoyance, the girls squealed. For a moment I thought they were crazy. Like, who squeals just because of flowers? And then I looked up from me feet, done brushing petals out of my wig, and understood.

If I had any less pride, I'd be drooling.

I don't know how I didn't notice this morning but all of them, with the exception of the small blond and a short, girly brunette I hadn't seen this morning, were freaking hot! Tamaki, though annoying, was tall and had beautiful eyes that went well with his annoyingly blond hair. The twins had devilish smirks, gleaming amber eyes and they were suspiciously close together. The tallest, Mori, had black eyes, like Kyoya, but his were softer, more gentle despite the emotionless look on his face.

The other two were adorable. The blond one I attacked earlier was grinning cheerily, a cake in his small hands. The other was a feminine boy with slightly darker chocolate brown eyes and short hair of the same color. His frame made me wonder about his gender and I soon realized who he was. Or rather...

...who _she_ was.

_Haruhi Fujioka? What's a girl doing as staff in a host club? _I raised an eyebrow but I found myself being dragged again as Renge dragged me over to a table with a bunch of other girls.

"Kyoya!" She waved to him with a grin, forcing me to sit on the other side of the seating arrangement, on the couch, while they sat in chairs across from me, eyes shining with excitement as they watched my sister's ex-fiance sit next to me. A bit too close to me in fact.

"Alice? This is unusual. I thought you liked spending time with Tamaki or Mori?" His tone of voice was just a tad bit harsh and accusative and I found myself curious about what my sister had done to deserve that much anger. But then an amazing but heartbreaking thought crossed my mind.

_Did he love my sister?_

But then I realized that the sharp pain in my chest was because of that thought. But...Why would I care anyway? She loves someone else so I should feel sorry for him instead.

But...It was her I felt sorry for.

"Go to hell." I smiled and the girls stared at me, astonished. He didn't seem surprised though since he actually laughed. I guess that caught the attention of the other hosts cause heads turned to stare at us and I suddenly felt embarrassed. Then I felt something quite similar to homicidal rage. I guess the most likely cause would be because the warm hand of Kyoya Ootori ruffling my wig. I suddenly loved my wig too. I mean, if not for that, he'd actually be touching me.

"You never change." He smiled warmly and I felt threatened.

"Are you trying to be nice to me so you won't feel guilty when you put my name in your Death Note?" I was oddly serious when I asked that but he looked a bit surprised so I decided to make it a joke. "Don't give me that 'who, me?' guilty puppy dog look. I know what you you're planning. I've had a feeling you were hiding that you're the new Kira for a while. Don't deny it, you want to make my heart stop."

He stared into my eyes for a few moments, like he was afraid I was being serious. Then he finally replied, "No." Nothing more. Just one simple, single word answer. I couldn't fight the grin rising to my face.

"Liar."

My accusation was an entirely innocent and playful one. I didn't mean to make him look like someone shot his puppy. Of course, the hurt look wasn't in his face but rather in his surprisingly expressive eyes. I felt like I had unintentionally hurt him and while one part of me wanted so badly to say sorry, I also felt that nothing I could say would help him so I stayed silent, simply sipping the tea someone had served for us when I wasn't looking.

I winced as the hot liquid touched my tongue but I swallowed it anyway. Ugh, I hate hot things. My tongue's really sensitive to heat. You know, like a cat's. Cat's tongue's actually what the call it, I think.

Anyway, Kyoya stared at me as I chugged it down, wanting to stop the whole time. Tears welled up in my eyes as my tongue stung in my mouth. God, I hate hot tea...I always get the maids to cool it off before I drink it at tea time.

I am, after all, part British.

Kyoya took the cup from my hand. "I'll get you some ice water..." He smiled warmly at me. "Dummy." He muttered so just I would hear and I felt heat rush to my cheeks as the other girls squealed over the way we act towards each other.

_Wait...Am I blushing? Did I just say 'the other girls' like I am one as well? _

I groaned.

I hate acting like a girl...Especially since I can't help but think of how Kyoya likes my sister when I do.

And how I almost hate her for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't turn out how I expected it to or how I said it would but I wanted to update soon so sorry. :(<strong>

**I'll do what wanted to do with this one in the next one. I promise!**

**Review?**


	8. First Love

**Well, heads up, this won't follow the time line of the actual series. It will jump around a bit and I might change a lot. And some depressing/ ****upsetting parts up ahead in much later chapters. When one of the comes up, I'll warn you guys and gals.**

**Sorry if it bothers you. **

**Possible, no, definite OOCness. But the sleepy Mori thing is actually cannon so... *throws up rainbow colored cookies instead of confetti* But I'm going to hold that back for a while, sorry.**

**Oh, I don't think I mentioned this before, and it seems pretty obvious to me, but this is a boy/boy romance. Light yaoi but, you know, s****hounen-ai so if gayness bothers you I think you need to find an escape route...and quick. **

**Cause the cuteness can catch you...**

***evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>As my watery eyes focused on Kyoya's surprisingly gentle smile, I stuck my tongue in the ice water. I hoped my eyes showed gratitude because I didn't feel like I could speak until the burn on my tongue stopped hurting. He looked away, looking almost embarrassed as the girls stared at me oddly. I was tempted to say, "What you've never seen a gay guy, in drag, sticking his tongue in ice water to sooth a burn he only got because of his sister's ex-fiance forgot that his tongue was sensitive to heat?"<p>

I resisted temptation of course and merely asked, taking the water away from my mouth, "What?"

"Hey, Alice? Did you have a growth spurt or something? You look taller somehow..." Renge asked and the other girls nodded in agreement. That's when I noticed a huge flaw in the plan:

I'm taller than my sister.

Sure, I was male, which usually meant different body build and all, but aside from my height and my slightly wider shoulders, I was a lot like a girl in that respect. I found that annoying, but useful at times, so I didn't worry about it that much. but now it could destroy the plan.

Now, I could rejoice over that but father might become angry and...Though I wan't exactly remembering it, I still flinched in fear. No, I had to make this work. Make them believe me.

_I could tell them yes but...What if Alice comes back? What the hell am I going to then? Dammit..._

Just as I was trying to find a good, believable lie that would still work even if Alice returned, I heard the clink of Kyoya putting his glasses on the table. Before I could look at him curiously, his head fell into my lap.

"I'm tired..." He said simply, ignoring my obvious disgust and anger over his action. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Not on my lap, you aren't." I hissed and he smiled up at me.

"It's okay, right, _Alice_?" He asked, "I mean we are going to be a married couple one day. Besides I don't think the _girls_ will mind." The emphasis that he put on my sister's name and the word 'girls' caught my attention. I glanced at them, finding them to be red faced and clearly restraining themselves. Then it clicked in my head. They were so distracted by the

He was helping me. And that means...

_ I owe him._

"Dammit..." I muttered and he reached up and touched my face gently, caressing my cheek almost lovingly. My cheeks heated up, even though this was the person I hated more than anyone else. He chuckled to himself and the light sound of his voice somehow caught me off guard. Was he always this gentle? "Just like when we were kids..." I thought aloud.

"Remember how close we used to be?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile. "The best of friends. Always together, always grinning..." I had to admit, I loved those days. "I wonder why we can't go back to then..." He muttered, almost to himself and I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Because..." I paused. "Because back then, we didn't understand half of what we do now. Everything was so much easier..."

_...when my mom was alive. _I wanted to add but I bit my tongue, wincing as it still stung from the hot tea.

Kyoya went quiet but turned to lay on his side, still using my lap has his pillow. I quietly hummed my mother's favorite song under my breath, a trick that I learned to restrain my anger, but froze when I heard Kyoya whisper the lyrics in English. I snicked when he made a mistake and decided to tease him.

"Hey, you've heard this song a thousand times and you still mess up there...Same as ever." I sang it in a whisper, "Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way...She smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do..."

"Like she loved me, when she loved me..." He followed me with the next line, his voice soft and beautiful. A crazy thought passed through my head but even as I tried to get to forget it, I realized that it was the truth.

_Moments like these were the reason Kyoya Ootori was my first love._

I sighed and he went silent again. After a few moments of silence I realized that he had fallen asleep. Using me as a pillow. "I need to burn my clothes now...And bathe in disinfectant..." I muttered under my breath even though I was smiling for some reason. "Hey, do any of you have a marker?" I asked the girls in a low whisper but they shook their heads, trying to not wake the dark haired demon.

But soon, those girls left and new girls arrived. They had no idea he was asleep so they tried to talk to me. I swiftly shushed them by pressing a finger to my lips while pointing to Kyoya with my other hand. They seemed to think it was adorable so they watched him sleep while I put my headphones on and started listening to my music.

But the soothing sound of the piano was like a lullaby and I soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>"Alex."<p>

I heard a familiar voice say my name and I felt someone try to shake me awake. I resisted the urge to open my eyes and attempted to return to my dreamless slumber.

"Milord, should we get some buckets of water?"

This time, the voice wasn't too familiar but I was sure I had heard it somewhere before and recently. I heard myself reply this time, "Shut up, you dimwitted bastards." of course, my speech was slurred by sleep so it sounded like gibberish.

"Tamaki, if you drench him while half asleep, he'll just take his clothes off in his sleep and go back to sleep anyway. I can wake him up but..."

Ah, of course. It was familiar cause it was Kyoya. I can never get the sound of his voice out of my head. I hate him so much..."I hate him so much...for so many reasons..." I heard myself say.

"I know you hate me...You don't have to remind me, Xander." The way he said my childhood nickname was what made me wake up, pulling me from my blissful, warm slumber.

"Don't fucking call me that, Kyon-Kyo." I growled.

A silence fell over the room. Then a cup of water was poured over my head and I saw Kyoya glare. "Then don't call me that ridiculous name like we're friends or something revolting like that. We both know that'd never work out anyway. We'll hate each other til we die."

"I think I see why my sister had to get out. Why she'd rather abandon her family than to marry a heartless jackass like you. After all, I wasn't the only one you hurt, huh? Especially after I came to you for help." His eyes widened as I laughed humorlessly. "Next time, I think I'd rather die in a gutter." I didn't lower my head even when I saw how my words affected him. "Excuse me, I'm going to go...home now." I paused before I called that place my home.

But I still owe him for helping me today, so maybe I'll forgive him for the water.

* * *

><p><strong>And there goes another chapter...<strong>


End file.
